Negative Effects Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: The sequel to Another Lover. Trey and the young generation try to live a normal life. But when Trey becomes a teenager, a disturbance of things happen and it is their job to find out what. Only negative things can come when it is bad in the first place.
1. Golden Days

_A/N: I would like to ask if everyone who reads please right a review. I thought at first I didn't have to stress this at all on the story before this. I thought it would be natural, but instead I have around 500 hits and no reviews... that kinda sucks, so if everyone could please just honestly tell me what you think of the story. Believe it or not, I really get motivated on what the people think and your thoughts some times determine what happens next._

**Negative Effects**

**Chapter One: Golden Days**

At the time, Trey was ten years old. He was going to a school in Mobius just like all of the other kids in Knothole. The Freedom Fighters made sure that their kids had a bright future and would become more aware soon enough about the war. But they all knew that when a kid turned fifteen to sixteen, they had to train them just in case Dr. Robotnik did come back. They really didn't know if he was going to show up, seeing how it was eleven years since they have beaten him and drove him away to hide. Maybe it was this fact that they didn't know where he was that scared everyone to be prepared. Trey had an advantage that really made everyone impressed though. Tails had made a device to give Trey two tails. He was born with only one organic one, but his father made a robotic tail that he could attach at anytime to use it when he needed to.

Monica looked at her son as he walked home from the entrance of Knothole. As he walked into their hut, she put on a warm smile. "How was school today?" she asked. Trey put down his book bag and let out a long sigh. "It was ok, I've had better days." Trey said. Tails walked into the hut and saw his son very tired. "Well look at you, you need to take a rest. We don't need you giving out on us during the Father and Son race." Tails said. Trey's ears perked up. "I forgot about that. You're right I should eat and then take a rest. That way I can be ready for the race." he said. He grabbed a pan and started to cook something. 'Man I am so glad my son knows how to cook. Now I don't have to do any cooking for awhile.' Tails thought. He walked over to Monica and kissed her, "So how did your day go?" Tails asked. Monica thought about it and gave him a smirk. "Well, it was a lot easier than anything else in the world. Just sitting around in the hut and cleaning up wasn't really what I had in mind as a job, but I'm not complaining." she said.

Trey finished eating the eggs that he had cooked and laid on his bed. He yawned and closed his eyes. Tails and Monica just looked at their son and were daydreaming just about anything. "C'mon, let me take you out to eat before Trey and I go to the race." Tails whispered and they both went out of the hut. Monica giggled to herself, 'Even through all these years, he still has that romantic spark that I found in him long ago.' she thought as she was dragged to one of the top-notch restaurants.

_Meanwhile at the Royal Hut…_

Sonic looked at Sally as she was trying to lullaby their daughter to sleep. Just a month after Tails and Monica had their child, Sally and Sonic had a daughter. She was a brown hedgehog with golden yellow eyes and her name was Kindra. As Sally finished putting their daughter to sleep, Sonic chuckled. "Sal, don't you think that Kindra is a little old to still be sung lullabies to? I mean, she's ten, she should be able to go to sleep on her own now." Sonic said. Sally looked at the blue hedgehog and sighed, "You're just too complicated to figure out sometimes, but I still love you." Sally said. Sonic didn't find it at all funny, "What does that supposed to mean?" he asked. Now it was Sally's turn to laugh, "Oh nothing." she said with an innocent voice.

_A few hours later…_

Trey walked down to the coliseum with Tails and Monica. He was ready to win the prize this time. 'I'm going to get that trophy, no matter what it takes.' he thought. He looked beside him to see a blue cheetah and a little sky blue cheetah right beside him. He was no older than Trey was, if not younger. Tails walked over to the blue cheetah and shook his hand. "Ah Curtis, I see you made it this year. And who is this?" Tails asked, looking at the little boy cheetah. Curtis rubbed his son's head and smiled, "This is my son, Chad. Say hello Chad." he told him. The sky blue cheetah waved at Tails and Trey. "He's a little shy, but he should grow out of it when he grows up." Curtis said. There was a loud announcement over the speakerphone of the coliseum. "The race starts in one minute." it said. "Alright, may the best fur win." Tails said and shook Curtis' hand another time. He walked over to where Trey was and asked if he was ready. "Yeah, I'm ready dad." Trey said.

"Good, cause this is going to get rough." Tails said. A referee walked onto the field of the track and raised a popgun. "On your marks, get set, GO!" he said and fired the gun in the air. Tails and Trey were in the lead by a mile ahead of everyone else. It really did pay to know Sonic. Curtis and his son caught up to them and a dog with his son was not far behind. They had to run all through Knothole and back three times. Everything was allowed in the race, everything legal that is. Tails could use his tails to propel in the air and so could Trey. Curtis could use an agility trick that he had taught his son, and the dog could use a last boost effort, which made him go a little under the speed of sound only by the end of the race. Otherwise he would be too tired to run anymore.

They had made their first and a half lap around Knothole and were going through the huts once again. At the speed they were all going, you would think that they were all cars driving through a neighborhood. Tails was ahead of the group, but saw Trey was getting tired. He slowed down to grab his son and went with a constant and steady speed. "I still got some energy dad, I can do it." Trey said. Tails let go of Trey and he kept going his constant steady speed just in case. Amy had forgotten that today was the race and she was walking down the dirt road when she saw most of the male villagers running towards her. She just stared with wide eyes as they immediately tried to slow down and go around her. Some almost ran into her and swerved too quickly, causing some to fall onto the dirt road and was obviously out of the race. Trey was trying all through out the race to get his robotic tail to work so he could fly, but he just didn't know how to control it. "C'mon you stupid metal piece of crap, why won't you… AHHH!" he said as he saw Amy right in front of him.

He panicked and jumped over her, but in the process got his robotic tail to start twirling around in a circle, suddenly he began to slowly lift off the ground. "Awesome." he said out loud. Tails and Curtis were neck to neck as they were five miles from the finish line. "Looks like your son is behind a little bit." Curtis said. Tails looked behind him and saw Trey as a little spot, "Yeah, but he should be able to catch up." Tails said. Just as they were about one mile away from the finish line, Trey passed by Curtis with remarkable speed and grabbed his dad as he still gained more speed. "Looks like you finally got it to work." Tails said and smiled as they both crossed the finish line. Trey gave his father a cocky smile as he received the trophy that he so longed for. "Our winners for this years' Father and Son race is Miles Tails Prower and Trey Prower." the announcer said. "Great job Trey. You made me proud." Tails said.

This was one of the many accomplishments that Trey Prower and the young generation were to face and triumph over. This was only the beginning of the young fox's life.

**To Be Continued**

_A/N: so, tell me what you think about the first chapter? I think it's awesome lol, but I would like to know what you think._


	2. Secret Lover

**Negative Effects**

** Chapter Two: Secret Lover**

Four years had passed since Tails and Trey had won the trophy for the Father and Son Race. Trey walked out of his hut as Tails waved goodbye. He was going to school as usual, but today wasn't a usual day. Today was Valentines Day. A day where two people of the opposite sex show their love for each other and try to make things sensual. Since Trey was only fourteen, he didn't even know what love meant. As he walked into the school, he saw his usual friends. "Hey Trey, what's up? Doing anything special for Valentines Day?" a grey husky asked. Trey just laughed at the question, "I don't have time to mess with that type of stuff Ben. I'm only fourteen, what could I do?" he asked.

Chad walked up to him and patted him on the back. They had been friends ever since the race that they competed in. "I know what you could do, just make a card for all the girls in the class. They would probably just die looking at it." he snickered. "I guess so." Trey said and began to wonder. Even though he didn't like to admit it, almost every girl in his class would try to ask him out. Suddenly the five-minute bell rang and they all ran to class. As Trey took his seat, he noticed once again that the girls were taking glances at him. He guessed that he got his handsome tribute from his father. An adult lioness walked into the room and sat down. "Good morning class." she said. "Good morning Mrs. Bracey." the class said in unison. "As you all well know, today is Valentines Day. Since I told you yesterday that today would be a free day, I have decided that I want you all to make cards." the teacher said. As one of the students raised their hands, the teacher rolled her eyes. "And not any gross ones ok?" the teacher stated. The student put down his hand and frowned.

Trey had decided to only make one Valentine's card for only one special person. 'This is really hard to do.' Trey thought as he looked around the classroom. He had met all of the girls in the classroom at one point in time. But he didn't know which one he could give the card to. He looked at the card he had and gave a cocky smile. He didn't make one like the teacher had asked him to. Instead, he had thought ahead and had bought one from a store. A message was written in golden letters saying 'Will you be my Valentine?' and it had little hearts around the card. He couldn't really think of anything, so he just put the card into his book bag and sat in a seat. Just as the bell was about to ring for the class to end, a pretty orange vixen with brown silky hair and velvet eyes walked next to him. She had on a blue shirt with regular jeans. She reached out her hand and smiled. "My name is Ashley Remington." she said. Trey shook her hand and couldn't help but stare into her velvet eyes. It was just something about them that he found, mysterious.

The vixen giggled and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked. Trey snapped out of his trance and rubbed his head. "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Trey Prower." he said. "Well Mr. Prower, I have a question for you." Ashley asked. Trey looked at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. "What is it?" he asked. "Would you…" she began to ask, but the bell rang for class to end. "I'll ask you later. Bye." she said and walked off. A grey fox walked to him and looked at Trey. "Dude, she is one of the hottest girls I have ever met. You are won lucky guy." he said. "I think so too Kevin." Trey said. He thought about the vixen as he was about to walk to his locker. He arrived at his locker and found a note on it that read, 'I would like to be your Valentine, only to one so cherish and noble. To one so caring and funny, and to one so handsome and strong.' Trey looked at the bottom of the note and it read, 'By your secret lover.'

Trey laughed uneasily. 'Who could that be?' he thought. As he walked home, he looked ahead of him only to see a coyote surrounded by a crowd of other kids. "I have the greatest stuff here and it all came from my father from the desert." the coyote said. Trey knew the coyote two years back. He had been a troublemaker from the beginning. Trey walked up to the coyote and saw what he was trying to dish out. It was none other than drugs. "C'mon Tony, we don't need that type of stuff here, if you won't stop selling that stuff, at least do it somewhere else out of the city." Trey said. The coyote looked at him with hatred. "Quite pretty boy, I don't listen to pushovers." he said. Unfortunately for Trey, not only did he pick up his father's looks, but his temper as well. "Obviously you don't know who you are talking to, because you would be on the other side of town by now running from me!" Trey yelled. The coyote flinched, but tried not to show his doubt.

"Listen, I don't know where you came from, but you should…" the coyote was about to say, but he saw the robotic tail and stared with wide eyes. "You! You're Desert Fox's son, your father tried to kill my dad." the coyote said. Of course Trey had heard the story, and from his own dad and mom. But he didn't know why the coyote didn't notice his robotic tail two years before. Then it hit him; he never had it attached unless he wanted to. "I don't know where you heard that from, but my dad took those coyotes out of the desert because they harassed a little girl." he said. The coyote became furious and jumped onto the fox. "Are you calling my dad a liar?" he asked, but it almost sounded like a command. Suddenly a foot hit the side of the coyote's ribs and he rolled off of the fox. Trey looked up to see the vixen he had seen earlier holding out her hand to pick him up. He gratefully took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Thanks for that Ashley." he said. She smiled, "No problem." she said.

The coyote got back up and charged at Ashley with a dagger. Trey knew that this was a whole new ball game and that he would have to act very serious on this. As the coyote was about to slash at Ashley, Trey grabbed the coyote's arm and twisted it behind him, causing the coyote to drop his dagger. Then he began to put the coyote into a sleeper hold. After a few minutes, the coyote was out cold and he fell to the ground as Trey let him go. "Thanks for that Trey." Ashley said. Now it was Trey's turn to smile, "All in a day's work." he said. "C'mon let's get out of here." Ashley said. Trey couldn't argue with that suggestion. "Fine by me." he said and walked with Ashley away from the scene. The other kids watched as they both walked off and treaded to Knothole. "Do you live in Knothole?" Trey asked. Ashley looked forward to the village. "Yeah, my family just moved there. They thought since they had heard that the evil scientist left, they could actually move back to Knothole." she said.

Trey stared at the vixen as they walked to Knothole. "You know, it isn't nice to stare at a lady. But I guess that means that I'm something to stare at, so I'll let it slide this time." Ashley said. Trey looked away and blushed. 'What's wrong with me today, I've always been smooth with the girls, why now do I have to seem so much like a screw up?' he thought. Then he thought of earlier when he first met her. "So what was that question you wanted to ask me?" Trey asked. Ashley looked up into the sky and then at Trey, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come by sometime." Ashley said. Trey raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she meant by the question. Ashley looked at the expression on his face and said something quickly. "I mean would you come by my hut later on in the day." she said. "You make it seem like a date." Trey said. Ashley gave a seductive smile, "Who said it wasn't?" she asked. Before Trey could say anything else, she waved goodbye, ran off into her hut, and closed the door.

"Great, this leaves me something to think about." Trey said out loud. He walked into his hut and looked at his father cooking. "How was your day?" Tails asked. Trey smiled and put down his book bag. He thought of the day that he had. He met his usual friends, went to his usual class, had a usual lunch. But the part that had him thinking was the strange vixen that seemed to know almost every move to seduce a guy. He flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. "My day was unusual." he said and thought about the vixen he was going to meet at the school the next day. 'I'll even give her the card that I bought.' he thought.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Sweet Sixteen

** Negative Effects**

** Chapter Three: Sweet Sixteen**

Almost two years has passed since Trey met Ashley. Today was a special day for Trey, because today was his birthday. He would be turning sweet sixteen and that would be his initiation to finally train with his father's contraptions. He had been waiting for this day for so long. He could finally use Tails' training field, his weapons, and even a new robotic tail that had been upgraded by his father. Trey was the first of his generation to turn sixteen, so he was the oldest. Coincidentally, Ashley would be turning sixteen in another week, then Kevin, then Ben, then Kindra, and finally Chad since he was the youngest out of the group. Trey woke up and thought about the first thing he was going to do. Probably train at the training field, or try out his new robotic tail, or even see Ashley.

Their relationship wasn't considered a romantic one, but they were the greatest friends that anybody has ever seen. As Trey made a decision, Monica came into the hut. "How is my little boy doing?" she asked. Trey blushed and turned away. "Mom, I'm not little anymore." he said. Monica smirked and turned away to the kitchen. "Well, you're still my boy and nothing can change that." Monica said. "Ain't that the truth." Trey said and walked into the kitchen. "So mom, what are you going to cook on my birthday?" Trey asked. "Nothing, we're going to a great restaurant that just opened up a week ago." Monica said. Trey thought about it and then wondered about something else. "Well, where is dad?" he asked. Monica chuckled, "Your father is getting ready for your party and is gathering up all of your friends and their parents." she said. "Oh, ok." Trey said. 'Knowing dad, he probably has something up his sleeve as well as the party.' Trey thought.

Monica picked up her purse and put on her bracelets that Tails had bought her from so long ago. "C'mon, your father said he would meet us at the restaurant." Monica said. Trey and Monica walked out of the hut and then out of Knothole. They would have to buy a car sooner or later, or make one, so they could make it across town. But in the meantime, Trey didn't mind in using his robotic tail. With one thought, the robotic and organic tails began to spin. He lifted off the ground and picked up his mother. He flew across the city of Mobotropolis and made it to the restaurant in a matter of minutes. He wasn't anywhere as fast as Sonic, but who could argue with the speed that he could amount to. As he landed, he saw Ashley waiting for him at the entrance. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" Trey asked. Ashley hugged him and smiled, "I wanted to greet you before you came in. Everybody's inside waiting for the birthday boy to come in." she said.

All three fox's walked into the restaurant and Ashley pointed to the portion of tables that they were assigned to. "That's where we are all sitting." she said. Trey looked at all the people that were sitting there. He saw Sonic, Sally, and Kindra at one table, all of his friends at another table, and his father sitting alone at another table. Tails motioned them to come over. They did and sat at the table. "Dad, this is cool, how did you get all of my friends over here so fast?" Trey asked. Tails snickered and gave a cocky smile. "Your father has his ways." he said. They all ate, talked, and had a great time. They were all leaving to go to the training field that Tails had set up for him. "All right, my first test." he said. When they all reached Knothole, they walked to the training field and stared in amazement. The training field had been turned into a stadium. Since every kid would be using it to train from now on, they needed to make the field a lot more spacious for team cooperation and such.

"Did all the adults help you with this?" Trey asked his father. "Yep, you don't think I did this all by myself, did you?" Tails asked. "I thought you did." Ben said. "Well, that's only because I'm the best mechanic here." Tails said. Trey walked into the stadium and saw that it was dark. Tails hit a button on his wristband and the lights came on. "Welcome to my lair." Tails said, extending his arms out. Trey was about to walk forward when Tails put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on son, you need this." Tails said. He took off his wristband and put it on Trey. Trey looked at it in amazement. It was built with so many wires and circuits that he couldn't imagine anyone making this by scratch. But one person did, his father. He had already learned how to use it when he used to come to the training field to watch his father train. Now he was wearing it. He ran out onto the field and yelled out a command to the wristband. "Bravado program, difficulty set on seven." Trey said.

"Yes sir, Trey. Coming online in three, two, one, GO!" the female robotic voice said. Mechanisms and robots began to come out from the ceiling and the ground. 'Dad never told me he had made robots.' Trey thought as he dodged the shock blasts. Trey began to play with the robots as they tried to fire at him. He took one of the phasers out of the robot's hand and started firing at the other mechanisms first. 'If I take out the mechanisms first, then I won't have to worry about getting hit from behind.' Trey thought. He knew that on higher difficulties, the mechanisms would hide until the person knew that they had forgotten about them to shoot at the person. Trey shot all of the mechanisms just as a robot shot a shock wave to him. He moved out of the way just in time to see all of the other robots go offline from the shock wave. Trey shot the last robot and ended the program. "Nice job Trey, new record set for the Bravado program, difficulty setting, seven." the robotic female voice said. "Whew, that was interesting." Trey said while wiping his forehead.

They all arrived at the Royal Hut to see Trey become initiated as a Freedom Fighter. They all sat down in a seat while Trey walked up to Sally and Sonic. A knight began to read a scroll and then he began to read it aloud. "Queen Sally and King Sonic will present this badge of honor to Trey Prower as an initiation to become a Freedom Fighter." he said. Sally pinned a badge to Trey's shirt. Sonic put a hand on Trey's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You are now a classified level one Freedom Fighter." Sonic said. Trey looked at the crowd of villagers and felt happy about what had just happened. "Thank you all for your support and I will try to do my best." Trey said. The villagers gave him hand shakes and congratulation speeches. But he knew no one was as proud of him as his parents.

They went back to his hut and he began to open the presents that he had gotten from his friends and his parents. He opened up the presents and found exotic foods, chains, watches, and even a platinum coating to go over his new robotic tail. He opened up the present for his robotic tail and was amazed. "It's different from your old one son. It has a negative defensive mechanism and it is synthetic fur. I thought it was better than the old huge metal tail." Tails said. Trey connected it where the robotic tail used to be and began to run with it. 'It definitely is lighter.' Trey thought. Suddenly Tails pulled out a gun and fired at Trey. "What are you…" Monica began to say, but then saw that the tail had one more thing up it's sleeve than just being lighter. It released a mist and it negated the bullet and stopped it in mid-air. "Now that is impressive." Kevin said. "I'll say." Chad said.

Everyone had a party at the hut. Trey wasn't at the legal age to drink, but he really didn't want to. They danced and ate cake. They also had chips and things of that sort. Knuckles couldn't arrive early for Trey's birthday, but he did manage to be a DJ for the party. Trey really hadn't seen Knuckles that much in his life. Only three times, since Knuckles was busy guarding the Master Emerald. After the party and everyone left, Ashley decided to stay. Trey walked out of his hut and looked at the starry sky. "This was one of the best days of my life." Trey said. Ashley walked up next to him and stood there. "I just remembered that you didn't give me a present." Trey said. "I couldn't think of one to get you. But I do have something else for you that is better than any present." Ashley said. Trey raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" he asked. Ashley gave him a seductive smile and leaned towards him. "This." she said right before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After fifteen seconds in heaven, they broke off. Ashley looked deep into Trey's eyes and saw the spark of life in him. "Happy birthday, Trey." she said.

**To Be Continued**


	4. New Objective

**Negative Effects**

**Chapter Four: New Objective**

It was a month after Trey's birthday and all seemed very well. All of the young generation was now sixteen and they all thought that life would be easy from there. But they all began to notice some differences in Knothole. One was the fact that it was less populated than usual, one day they would see a neighbor, next they wouldn't hear from them again. Another one was how the school began to throw pop quizzes about survival and not academics. Just little things at first, but they started to grow into bigger problems. Like how Trey had begun to notice how every kid had to train at the stadium every week. There were no other options. It became suspicious to Trey and he wanted to find out the answers.

Trey walked home from school and noticed that their neighbor was out of the hut. He was looking at a newspaper from the city and he looked like he was worried about something. Trey waved to him and he waved back. Trey went inside his hut and noticed that his parents were gone. He looked at a note on the door to his room and it read, 'We are out to eat, we'll be back shortly.' Trey chuckled at the note, 'Dad always did love to show off for mom, I guess he just wants the marriage to be a good one.' he thought. He put down his book bag and decided to go to the stadium to train some more. When he reached the doors of the stadium, he felt a sudden chill and suddenly didn't even want to go into the stadium. 'What's the matter with me? I go in here all the time.' he thought. He walked into the stadium and looked around the place. He pressed his wrist and forgot that he didn't have his wristband. "How could I forget about that?" he asked out loud. He was about to walk back outside to get the wristband when something ran towards him from the shadows.

By instinct, he moved and dodged an attack from a huge sized robot. "What the…" he was saying, until he moved again from a shock blast. "I never turned the program on, how could they be functional?" Trey asked himself. Another robot ran by him and shot many blasts at him. Trey got out of the way and ran towards the exit. But one of the robots blocked it off and began to shoot multiple beams at him. Trey ran into the middle of the stadium and made his final conclusion. "Looks like I have to fight my way out." Trey said and grabbed one of the robots. He took him as a shield as the other robots began to fire at Trey. The robot he was holding was beginning to get too hot for him and he dropped the offline bot. 'One thing is different about these robots than the training ones, they seem more… muscular.' he thought as he ran away from the shock blasts. Another walked to Trey when he was not looking and punched him in his gut. Trey staggered a bit before getting angry. He punched the robot in his face and kicked him. The robot slid across the stadium and then he got up.

"All Shadow bot units, destroy him with everything you got. Dr. Ivo Robotnik will not take prisoners." the robot commanded as he pointed at Trey. All of the other robots aimed their weapons at Trey and fired. 'It's better now than never.' Trey thought and activated the negate effect. A mist began to cover the stadium and the robots could not see anything. Trey was about to run out of the stadium, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. He fell to the ground and tried to get back up. "He is definitely the son of Tails, he sure does act like him." the person said. "Indeed, we should really get paid by Dr. Eggman now." a female said. Trey got back up and was about to attack the person who grabbed him, but he couldn't see him through the mist. 'Dad always screws up with stuff like this, making great inventions and then he forgets about the disadvantage of the person who uses it. I hope I can live long enough to tell him that.' he thought. He tried to run for the door once again and was pulled back a second time. "Why don't you give up kid, it's no use." the person said. The mist began to blow away and the robots and Trey saw who the person was.

Trey couldn't believe his eyes, it was a black fox that looked exactly like his father. Next to him was a black vixen that looked exactly like his mother. "What the hell? Who are you people?" Trey asked. But before the foxes could answer, the robots became furious. "NO ONE messes up Dr. Robotnik's plans. Fire at the black foxes." the leader said. The robots began to fire at the foxes and they ducked low. "What's taking Nightmare so long?" the black vixen asked. Suddenly a black echidna that looked exactly like Knuckles burst through the wall of the stadium and began to beat the bolts off of the robots. "Sorry I'm late Nega. I didn't hear the noise until now." the black echidna said to the black vulpine. "No problem Nightmare, just keep them busy so we can get on with our objective." the black vixen said. "Right on it, Shade." Nightmare said. Trey took this opportunity and ran out of the stadium. He propelled his way into the forest and then into the outskirts of the village. As he was about to reach the gate, a black hedgehog stood in his way.

But he was different from what he had expected him to be. He was expecting him to look exactly like Sonic, but the hedgehog had the end of his quills standing up that had red stripes on it. He also had different type of shoes and a white tuff of fur on his chest. The hedgehog walked to Trey and he noticed that Trey was ready to fight. "Listen fox, I don't want to fight you, my name is Shadow and I need to see Sonic." he said. "Sorry, can't do that. You don't look like the trusting type." Trey said and ran towards the hedgehog. The hedgehog's shoes let out a blast of fire and he was hovering in the air. "Whoa." Trey said. "If you won't tell me where he is, then I will find him myself." Shadow said and flew towards the entrance of Knothole. Trey began to run after him, but he was stopped by a big sized black mallet. Trey knew the mallet instantly, but couldn't figure out why it was black. He looked at the person who was holding the black Piko Piko Hammer and almost dropped his jaw. It was a black female hedgehog that looked exactly Amy. Even her dress was black. "What is with the black today? What is it, Gothic day or something?" Trey asked.

The female hedgehog giggled as she raised her Piko Piko Hammer, "I'd rather not think of it that way, it's just that you ran into us all at once. My name is Midnight and I think our meeting is about to come to an abrupt stop." she said and swung her mallet. Trey dodged the attack and knew that the swing was powerful. If she was anything like Amy, she knew how to use that weapon like an assassin knew how to use a knife. Trey ran for the entrance of Knothole as he looked back and saw Midnight trying to pull her mallet out of the ground. Trey reached his hut and saw someone he thought he would never see again. "Hey son, what's up? Anything interesting happen today?" Tails asked. Then he noticed how Trey was panting and he had bruises everywhere. Tails became serious and shook Trey. "What happened son? Who did this to you?" Tails asked. Trey's eyelids started to become heavy and he noticed how he just wasn't like Knuckles when it came to fighting. "Dr. Robotnik and some black group of furs." Trey said before falling to the floor.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Distractions, Distractions

**Negative Effects**

**Chapter Five: Distractions, Distractions**

As Trey gained consciousness, he looked around his surroundings. He was in his hut and his parents were standing over him. They were not looking at him at the moment and were whispering amongst themselves. "Trey says that Dr. Robotnik is back. I knew this was going to happen, we should have acted quicker, or something even worse could have happened." Tails said. "Now now, no reason for crying over spilled milk, you did the best you could. What we need to do now is warn the village and put them in a high alert." Monica said. "I still say I should have made the kids train at thirteen instead of at sixteen." Tails said. Trey sat up and coughed. He was still sore from his battle with the robots. Monica looked at her son and hugged him. "I'm glad I didn't lose you." she said. Trey was shocked at first, it just surprised him every time how his mother's affection could get to him so much. "Mom, I'm alright. I'm a little bruised, but I'm ok." Trey said.

Tails put his hands on his son's shoulder, "What exactly happened out there?" he asked. Trey explained about how he went to the stadium to train and he was jumped by Shadow bots. Then he told about the part where he met with a group of black furs that resembled Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and his mother. Then he told them about his little run-in with a hedgehog that looked a little different from Sonic and how he wanted to talk to Sonic very badly. "I see, well this doesn't look good from any angle you look at it in." Tails said. Trey thought about it hard, "I couldn't really tell you. All I know is that it seemed like he had to tell him something very important." Trey said. All of a sudden, he decided to tell him what he found confusing through the whole ordeal. "Dad, what really bothered me is the fact that the black furs said Dr. Eggman and the Shadow bots said Dr. Ivo Robotnik? Are they two different people or something?" Trey asked. "I really can't tell you, but I'm afraid that sooner or later, we will find out." Tails said. Suddenly, Ashley burst into the hut. "Trey are you ok? I heard you just came from a big fight of some sort. What happened?" she asked. "Maybe another time, but not right now. We have to find out what that other hedgehog wants with Sonic." Tails said. They all ran to the Royal hut to find it in ruins.

"No, no, no, no! How could this have happened?" Monica yelled. They looked around looking for the worse and found Kindra lying on the ground. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she was about to die any second. Tails ran to her and picked her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?" Tails asked. "A black hedgehog came over to the hut and asked to speak to my father. I thought he was suspicious from the beginning, but you can't judge the book by its cover. Unfortunately, this book had a bad plot scheme from the get go and we let him in the house. When my father saw him, he almost froze up." she said. Tails looked rather confused by the information, but he told her to go on. "The black hedgehog spoke of Trey and how he had to turn him over to Dr. Eggman. My father looked confused and didn't exactly know who that was, but we found out when our front door blew off of the hinges. He looked a little different from the person that my father described as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He was big and fat, he had a big orange mustache, but he had a red tuxedo on. He also wore black tights that didn't seem to fit him at all. He had dark shades and a pair of goggles on his forehead. He didn't have a type of pointy head like my father said." Kindra said. Tails rubbed his hand under his chin. "What happened next?" he asked. Kindra looked down at the ground and thought real hard. "Well, the guy ordered a bunch of robots to take dad and mom. I decided to help them and fought against the robots. The black hedgehog hit my dad upside the head and knocked him out cold while the robots began to blow up the hut. One of the blasts blew up the wall and the ceiling collapsed. I moved out of the way but was hit on the head from the rubble. Then you guys found me. I guess they took dad and mom." she said.

Trey began to get angry, "We need to get Uncle Sonic back, he's our only hope against this menace." he said. "Not really." someone said behind them. They all turned around to see a big and fat human with a dark brown mustache. He was wearing a buttoned red shirt with black tights and he had on a yellow cape. He also had on dark shades and he had a round bald head. "My name is Dr. Robotnik and you see, I am the creator of Metal. I say this because I want to tell you that you have no chance against us three supreme rulers." he said. He began to laugh and jumped into an egg-shaped floating machine. He flew away into the sky and left the villagers in thought. Monica finally broke the silence, "Wait a second, so are these different people we are dealing with? I remember Dr. Robotnik to have a pointy head, not a round one." she stated. "I really don't know what's going on, but this needs to get straightened out right now." Tails said. They left and walked towards the stadium that Trey had left earlier to find it trashed. "All of these cracks in the wall and broken pieces, how am I supposed to fix this?" Tails asked. "You won't." someone said behind him. They all turned around to see a black mirror image of Tails. "See dad, that's the type of furs I saw earlier." Trey said. "What is your name?" Tails asked. The black vulpine snickered and walked steadily around the group. "My name is Nega and I will introduce you to my team." he said. Suddenly three other black figures jumped out of the trees and landed next to Nega. He pointed to the black vixen first. "This is my partner, Shade and we are getting engaged soon." he said. Then he pointed to the black echidna. "This is Nightmare. And he is just as good as Knuckles when it comes to strength." he said. He walked up to the female black hedgehog and put a hand on her shoulder. "And this is Midnight. She is even more powerful than Amy when it comes to her Piko Piko Hammer." he said.

"So, what do you want with us?" Ashley asked. Nega laughed, "Oh no dear child, it is not you that I am after..." he said and looked at Trey. "It is merely the Desert Fox's son." he said and pulled out a phaser. Nightmare ran up to Trey and tried to punch him. Trey dodged and tried to get away from the dark figures that seemed to surround him. "We are the Eclipse Force. You can not get away." Shade said and swiftly ran beside Trey. Then she tried to sweep-kick him off of his feet, but he jumped and stopped running. Not even two seconds later did the four black furs circle around him. Midnight charged at Trey and swung her mallet at his face. He ducked and kicked her side. The next thing he saw was a fist in his face and he skidded across the grass. He bumped his head on a tree and he began to rub his head. "Man, this is starting to hurt." he whispered to himself. "And this is going to hurt a lot more if you don't stay still." Nega said and tried to punch him again. Trey activated his robotic tail and propelled into the air to dodge the punch. 'How in the world did he move that fast to even hear what I was saying?' he thought. "You can't run forever." Nega said. He was propelling in the air as well and he flew towards Trey. Trey moved out of the way and flew back towards Knothole. 'I have to get out of here. Otherwise I will be killed by them and then who would protect Knothole?' he thought. He made it back to his hut and decided it wasn't safe there either, so he flew out of Knothole and made it out of Mobotropolis. "I've been out of the city a couple of times and dad told me if anything gets too hot, to just go to a good hiding place until things cool down. I just need some time to think." he said to himself as he flew out into the world of uncharted areas.

Tails had told everyone to get away from the area and he decided to find out what was going on. "So far, all I know is that there are three evil scientists. One is the one who claims he is the creator of Metal, whoever the hell that is. Second is this Dr. Eggman that I've heard about. And third is the one and only Dr. Robotnik I had to face." he said while going back to his hut. He found Monica waiting there and they tried to think that their son was somewhere hiding in a safe place. "I hope Trey is ok." Monica said. Tails sighed, "I hope so too. It all happened so fast. I still don't get what happened. Who are these villains and what do they want? In all of this, I noticed the original Robotnik hasn't shown up, so that's something to be thankful for." he said. He nuzzled Monica's cheek and sighed again. 'Son, I hope you know how to handle this situation. Because it looks like I won't be able to help you this time.' Tails thought.

_In a base not too far off from Mobotropolis..._

A big man sat in a chair in front of monitors that showed Knothole and Mobotropolis. The person was looking at Tails and Monica in their own home. "Don't count your children before they are born, rodent. I'm coming back with a big affect onto the world." the man said and laughed. An orange vixen with brown silky hair and velvet eyes came into the room. "Your Greatness, they suspect nothing. But there is a problem with the disturbances and distractions. Your Shadow bots could have easily taken out Desert Fox's son, but these black furs got into the way." the vixen said. "No matter, we will deal with those other fakers later. Your mission is to take out Trey Prower and nothing else." the person said. "Yes, your Greatness." the vixen said and left.

**To Be Continued**


	6. When Nature Calls

**Negative Effects**

**Chapter Six: When Nature Calls**

Trey walked towards an abandoned building at least fifty miles from Mobotropolis. "This place should do, I can try and radio dad and then ask what is going on from here." he said to himself. Suddenly he caught fast movement in the corner of his eye and moved aside. A big sword was heaved in the place where he was standing and the wielder was a female raccoon. She was at least fifteen and she seemed very angry. "What do you want? You might as well leave because this is my mother's place." the girl said. Trey wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. If he said anything wrong, he could tell that the second time she swings that sword, she wouldn't miss. "Um, I don't mean any trouble. I came from a long way and I'm just looking for shelter until things cool down in my home." Trey said. The girl snarled, ready to attack if she needed to. "Carmen, don't treat guests that way." a soothing female voice commanded. The raccoon girl put down the sword and looked down to the ground. "Yes mother." she mumbled.

An adult female raccoon walked closer from a path that seemed to lead straight towards Mobotropolis. She had at least eighteen bags of grocery in her hands and she was carrying some with her bushy tail. The raccoon set the groceries inside the building that Trey was about to enter and told him to come inside. Trey obeyed the raccoon and went inside her house. Trey sat down onto a couch while the raccoon lady and her daughter put up the groceries. When they were done, they came into the living room and sat down with Trey. "So, where did you come from?" the lady asked. It surprised Trey of how calm she asked the question, like they were old friends. "I came from Knothole, deep on the outskirts of Mobotropolis. I had to retreat from a battle not too long ago and now I'm trying to hide until I know I can go back and check up on my family." Trey said. The raccoon lady studied Trey's face before giving another question. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Trey Prower." he said. The lady raccoon then pondered for a minute, 'That name sounds very familiar.' she thought. Then the teenage raccoon decided to speak up, "Sorry I tried to kill you. I was trying to make sure that nobody was going to mess with me and my mom. We've been harassed for days now by a group of foxes that seem to have forgotten their jobs. They were supposed to be protectors over a town north from here. But all they keep doing is coming over to our home and they keep throwing things at the windows. Then they keep trying to get into our house but my mom drives them away with her shotgun. If only my mom's savior could help us." she said. Five seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Both raccoons looked at each other with fear in their eyes. The teenage girl began to walk to the door, but her mother grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't go out there again, it's too dangerous and what if they try to do what they did last time?" her mother asked. The teenage raccoon brushed her mother's hand off of her arm and gave a weak smile, "Don't worry mom, I'll try to defend this place better and I will not be vulnerable again." she said. She got out her sword and walked to the door, "Who is it?" she asked. "You know who it is." a deep voice answered. Suddenly the door was knocked down and the raccoon girl was knocked back. "Carmen!" her mother yelled. She ran to her daughter, but was pushed back by an orange fox. He threw her to the other side of the hall and she hit the wall. She was knocked out cold. The fox had red eyes and he wore a red combat suit with red cargo pants. The fox began to snicker and picked up the helpless teenage raccoon.

"Well Carmen, did you think about my offer?" he asked. "I gave you my answer when you first asked that dumb question. NO!" she yelled. The fox frowned and threw her across the house. "Well then, when payment's due and it isn't paid, something has to be done." he said. He took out a skinny but long dueling sword and held it in one hand. "Time for you to die." he said. Suddenly something tackled the fox unexpectedly and he fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw a fox with sky blue eyes and his tail was tipped with grey fur. But what amazed him was that he had a robotic tail. Then he became wide-eyed, "Wait a second, you're Desert Fox's son, Trey Prower. This has become better than I thought. We're on the order to take you to Dr. Robotnik." he said and got up quickly. Trey looked confused, "We?" he asked. The fox rubbed his head in embarrassment, "My bad. BOYS!" he yelled. Suddenly three other foxes stood next to him.

They all wore solid color suits and cargo pants like the red one. One fox had yellow eyes with yellow solid color attire. The second fox had green eyes with green solid color attire. The third fox had blue eyes with blue solid color attire. "Oh yes, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Flare." the red one said. The green one then spoke up, "My name is Geo." he said. Then the yellow one introduced himself next, " My name is Spark." he said. The blue one looked at Trey with an evil eye and then gave away his identity, "My name is Mist." he said. Then the red one got back into a dueling position with his sword in front of him. "And we are the Elite Squad. Now come with us quietly so there won't be any bloodshed." Flare said. Trey scoffed, "Either you will all have to take me or this would be too easy." he said. Mist began to snicker, "Very well then." he said and took out a sword. But it wasn't like the one that Flare had. He had a broad sword that he held with both hands. The green one pulled out a sword as well and held it like a shield; it was a katana. The yellow one pulled out a katana as well, but he held it in front of him, facing it towards Trey.

Trey began to panic, "I know which one Flare and Mist represents, a dueler and a warrior, but I don't know which one of you two is a ninja and a samurai." he said. "It all depends on what you see and think." Geo and Spark said in unison. All four of them attacked at once and it confused Trey even more. 'I know how to counter each style and each attack, but not at the same time.' Trey thought. He barely dodged as Mist lunged at him with his double-edged sword. Spark ran towards Trey and swung his sword skillfully at him. Trey had to constantly jump backwards to avoid his attacks. Suddenly, he felt a sense of danger and ducked. He felt a small gust of wind as Geo's katana passed by his head. He watched as Geo pulled out three metallic balls and threw them at Trey. He jumped back, but a gas escaped from all three metallic spheres. Trey began to cough and he felt heavy. 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel so… sleepy?' Trey thought. He fell to the ground and was out cold. Mist snickered and walked towards Trey's limp body, "That was all too easy." he said.

He was about to pick up the body, when he was hit on his head from the back. He fell to the ground and slowly turned around to look at his attacker. Carmen stood there, holding her faithful sword. Flare snarled, pointed his sword at her, and ran towards the raccoon. A gun went off and they all seemed surprised. Carmen's mother stood at the entrance of the house and held her shotgun on her shoulder. She pointed it right at Flare. He put up his dueling sword and backed off. "We will be back." he said and helped Mist to his feet. Then Geo threw some more metallic balls and they set off small explosions. When the smoke cleared, all four foxes were gone. Carmen walked towards Trey and picked him up from the ground. She set him in her house and put a pack of ice on his forehead.

When Trey woke back up, he saw both raccoons looking at him with relieved looks on their faces. "Thank you, Trey. You saved us from those bandits." the raccoon lady said. Trey rubbed his head, "It was nothing." he said. Then something hit him and hit him hard. "What is your name?" he asked her. The raccoon lady smiled, "My name is Rebecca Sly." she said. Trey became wide-eyed, "You are the girl that my father spoke of saving in the desert. My father is Miles 'Tails' Prower and he is the Desert Fox." he said. Rebecca sighed, "I know. I kinda figured from your robotic tail." she said. 'In a way, I guess the saying is true. It's a small world after all.' Trey thought.

** To Be Continued**


	7. Technical Difficulties

**Negative Effects **

**Chapter Seven: Technical Difficulties**

A week had passed by since Trey stayed with the Sly family. He formed a small bond with Carmen and they quickly became friends. But he never forgot about his family back in Knothole. Every day, he hated himself for not going back, but he didn't know if the Eclipse Force was still looking for him. He woke up in the guestroom and was covered in cold sweat. He had another nightmare about everyone he loved and knew going into a contraption that turned them into robots. Not even Sonic could escape from the machine. But what scared him the most was the fact that in the background, he could see a fat man with a cone head and someone by his side laughing. That someone was the closest person to Trey's heart than any other friend he cared about. It was Ashley. As he looked around, he saw that sunlight was beginning to pour into the window. 'I guess it's morning now.' Trey thought.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw that he looked like hell. He was tired, he was homesick, and he missed his girlfriend. He was a complete mess. "Morning." a girly voice said behind him. Trey turned around to find Carmen smiling at him. The innocent smile almost made him feel like that everything was going to be ok. He smiled back and washed his face. He went into the kitchen and got himself a piece of toast. Rebecca was already up and she had already made breakfast. "Don't look so glum, try to cheer up." she said. "I can't, I will never cheer up knowing that I'm not in Knothole trying to help my family out right when they probably need me the most." Trey said. Rebecca opened the refrigerator and got out a gallon of orange juice. "Well, maybe it's time you go back and help them out then. It's no use in crying over spilled milk. Who knows, you could make a difference. Trust me when I say this, every second counts. One second too late could cause someone's death, and one second too soon could cause your own death. Being right on time is the key." she said, pouring the orange juice into three glasses.

Carmen walked into the kitchen and seemed to be much happier than usual. Her mother instantly knew the action and began to eye her daughter now and again. They all sat down at the table after fixing a plate of grits, eggs, bacon, and jelly toast. "So… when are you leaving?" Carmen asked. Trey thought about it for a second, "Well, I might leave after breakfast. I'm not usually the guy who waits for something." Trey said. Carmen lowered her head in disappointment, "Oh, well… I hope you can get there in time before something bad happens." she said. Trey began to think hard and then he realized something. "Why have I been getting these warnings lately? I mean, first there was this disturbing dream I had. Then, Mrs. Sly says to be right on time, not too late and not too early. Finally, you tell me that you hope nothing bad happens." Trey said after putting down his fork. "It all depends on what you interpret Trey." Rebecca said seriously. Trey took this very deeply and then he finished eating his breakfast.

Trey walked into the guestroom and got out his radio. He then tried to get into contact with his dad once again. It was nothing but static like the other fifty times before. 'What was I thinking anyway, if it wasn't going to work before, why will it work now?' he thought. Suddenly he picked up a signal. "Trey, is that you? Did you finally tap into a radio and change its frequency? That's good, but now we have a problem, there seems to be… type of machine… that turns… into robots. I'm afraid… nik… returned after all." Tails began to say. Trey began to panic and he shook the radio violently. "Dad are you there? You didn't come in quite clear, it's still some static on this thing." Trey said. But nothing answered back, just static. 'I have to go help them.' he thought and began to get dressed. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a striped green shirt that his mom made.

After he got properly dressed, he bid the Sly family goodbye. "I'll come by and see you some time. I promise." Trey said and ran off onto the path to Mobotropolis. Rebecca looked on as the vulpine ran down the path. "C'mon Carmen, we have a village to save." she said. She grabbed her shotgun and looked at the portrait she drew of Desert Fox from so long ago. Rebecca chuckled, "Maybe I'll get to see my hero after all." she said and walked out of the door. Carmen grabbed her sword and walked out the door as well. 'Maybe I can impress him with my new moves. Some guys like girls who can protect themselves.' she thought. They both began to walk down the path where Trey had ran down. Rebecca smirked at what Trey had said earlier. 'You will see us sooner than you think.' she thought.

Trey ran faster down the path. 'This is going to take too long.' he thought. He then began to use his metal tail. 'I haven't used you in awhile.' Trey thought as he propelled into the air and took off towards Knothole. "Don't worry father, I'm coming." he whispered. He arrived in Knothole in about twenty minutes. He saw many of the huts on fire and others broken. "Hello, is anyone here?" Trey asked. Suddenly he saw a Piko Piko Hammer coming straight to his face. Trey dodged the mallet and got into a fighting position. He thought it was Midnight, which meant the Eclipse Force wasn't too far behind. But he looked again and saw it was only Amy. Trey sighed with relief, "Amy it's only you, thank Ancient Walkers. What happened here?" he asked. Amy put down the mallet and looked at Trey with searching eyes.

"Were you not here?! Almost everyone was taken prisoner from the original Dr. Robotnik!" she yelled. "Whoa, what do you mean, the original?" Trey asked. Amy sighed, "Well, at first your father thought it was one of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's tricks, that he was trying to make himself seem like there was three different versions of him. But he soon found out that when the Eclipse Force attacked the Shadow bots, there was no way he could pull that off to make it that way. He also found out that Dr. Eggman was not him either." Amy said. Trey seemed even more confused, "Wait a sec, so are you saying that Dr. Eggman and Dr. Ivo Robotnik are two different people?" he asked. Amy gave him an irritated glance, "Yes. There is also another Dr. Robotnik as well. He had released this robot that seemed too advanced than any other robot that he would usually make. He called him Metal and this robot resembled Sonic in many ways. He was fast, he had his personality, and he would never stay still. He said that he not only controls Metal, but the Elite Squad as well. But we don't know who they are." she said.

Trey shivered, "But I do." he whispered. Amy looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked. "When I first left, I ran into these raccoons and they seemed to have had some past trouble with the Elite Squad. Well, when the leader came to mess with them, I stepped in to help. I barely got out of it alive much less beat them." he said. "Well I'm glad you're alive, because we could use your help." Amy suggested. Trey looked around and began to panic. "Where's Ashley?" he asked. Amy looked down at the ground in shame. Trey grabbed her arms and shook her. "I said where is Ashley?" he asked again. Amy looked back at Trey with tears rolling down her face. "We were fighting the Shadow bots and Ashley had tried to take the Eclipse Force on her own, when a crossfire bullet hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. Then one of the Shadow bots carried her to Dr. Ivo Robotnik's new headquarters." Amy said.

Trey was about to say something, when a gust of wind caused him to raise his arms in front of him as a reaction. When the wind calmed down, he opened his eyes to see what it was and saw a metallic blue version of Sonic two inches from his face. Trey jumped back and almost had a heart attack. 'Is he really that fast? Sonic is faster, but man, not by much.' Trey thought. Suddenly an egg-shaped chair floated above all three of them. "Aha, I see you have met Metal. So you are Tails' son aye? Doesn't matter where you're going though, Metal, destroy him!" he ordered. Metal's booster began to slowly move. Then a big gust of wind came from behind Metal like he had caused a hurricane. Metal's after image began to fade out of Trey's view before he could realize that Metal wasn't there anymore. When he turned around, Metal was yet again two inches from his face. But Metal kicked him in his stomach.

Trey didn't have a chance to gasp for air before Metal kicked him in his face. Trey flew towards a hut and collided with the wall. Trey spat out blood before he got back up. "How did they get this thing to go away the first time?" Trey asked himself. As he saw Metal gliding towards him, he thought that this could be the end. Suddenly he saw the Piko Piko Hammer hit Metal in the face. Since he couldn't stop his body from moving while his head stayed in one spot, it caused his whole body to flip backwards and hit the ground. His body began to twist onto the ground before sliding to a stop. Metal was beginning to get up, when a shotgun blew Metal's face apart. The robot's eyes went dead before Trey could sigh with relief. He looked at the person who helped and saw it was none other than Rebecca Sly. He saw Carmen with her as well. "Thanks for saving me." Trey said. Rebecca smiled, "Just paying you back." she said. Dr. Robotnik became furious, "I'll get you back for this Trey Prower!" he yelled and floated away in his Eggmobile.

Amy walked up to the group and pointed at Rebecca and Carmen. "Friends of yours?" she asked. Trey smiled, "Yep, and I'm glad for that." he said. They began to introduce each other and they became acquainted, but Trey knew that there was no time for playing around. "C'mon, let's go save the others." he said and they all left towards the one person he thought he would never meet, Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Alternate Universes, Or Alternate Time

**Negative Effects Chapter Eight**

**Alternate Universes, Or Alternate Time**

All four of them walked towards Mobotropolis. But something seemed different to Trey. Something was not right. "Hey guys, why is no one walking around in this big city?" he asked. Amy put a finger on her chin and looked into the sky with a blank look on her face. "I don't know, but it seems creepy to me." she commented. Suddenly they saw a figure walk towards them from the streets of Mobotropolis. Trey recognized the figure instantly and ran to greet one of his friends. "Kevin! You're alive! I thought that Dr. Robotnik would have…" he began to say, but then saw the horrible sight in front of him. It was his friend Kevin, but he was now an empty shell. He was turned into a robot and he had a phaser pointed right at Trey's head. "Priority: Destroy Desert Fox's son. Mission will be completed." it said with an emotionless voice. He was about to fire, when Amy hit him with her Piko Piko Hammer.

The robot slid across the street and finally stopped. He got back up and smirked. "It takes more than that to beat me." it said and ran towards Amy. Trey grabbed the robot by the arm and twisted it. He ripped the arm off and threw it onto the ground. Kevin kneeled onto the ground and held the broken pieces of his arm. Trey grabbed the phaser from the torn off arm and pointed it at the head of the robot. He looked deep into the eyes of the robot and began to have flashbacks of his friend. How they used to study together, play video games, and even gossip about different girls. A tear rolled down Trey's face, "I'm so sorry Kevin, I'm going to miss you." he said and fired the phaser. The laser went through the head of the robot and left a clean hole through it. The robot fell onto the ground and the eyes went grey. Trey sighed and told the others to keep moving.

They kept moving and found a big building that wasn't in Mobotropolis before. "This must be Robotnik's headquarters. C'mon let's go inside." Rebecca said. Trey grabbed Carmen, who grabbed Rebecca, who grabbed Amy, and they all flew towards the roof. When they reached the top, they let go of each other and looked around for any vents. They found one and kicked it in. Then all four of them slid down the vents and landed softly onto a tiled floor. "All right, we're in Robotnik's territory now, so be careful." Trey whispered. He had trained in stealth setting at the training field more than the bravado setting, so this was going to be a breeze for him. The problem was that he didn't know anything about the place at all and that is very dangerous depending on what type of enemy you are facing. And since they were dealing with one of the most cunning criminals of all time, they were in trouble.

They all crept towards the cells of the prisoners and tried to look for Tails. 'We need to find him first, then we can probably have a chance of escape.' Trey thought. They found him lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. "Dad, we're here to get you out of here." Trey whispered. Tails ears perked up and he sat up to see if that was his imagination. He saw his son looking back at him with Amy and some newcomers beside him. "Oh son, I'm glad to see you. I thought that you was going to be gone for good." he whispered. Trey broke the lock on the cell and opened it, then he smirked. "You know I wouldn't leave you guys behind. Now come on, we have to find Sonic." he said. Tails looked at Trey and then shook his head. "You must have forgotten, Sonic didn't get captured by Dr. Robotnik, he got captured by Dr. Eggman and we don't know where his base is." he said.

Trey looked down at the ground in disappointment, "That sucks." was all he could say. Then he remembered that Ashley was still in Dr. Robotnik's grasp. "We need to save Ashley. C'mon let's go find her." he said. As Trey was walking towards the other cells, Tails grabbed him by the arm. "No, you can't go save her. She is not who she appears to be. She is deceiving us." he said. Trey had a confused look on his face. "What? That doesn't make sense. What do you mean?" he asked. Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I found out where all these other Dr. Robotniks have been coming from. There was a portal that Dr. Ivo Robotnik made while he was hiding. He had made it so he could call extra allies to help him defeat us. Well, while doing this, he forgot to turn the machine off, and different universes went parallel with ours. But this wasn't an original portal. It was a time portal, so only things that existed once before could come through." Tails said.

Once again, Trey seemed more confused. "I don't get it?" he asked. Tails sighed and rolled his eyes, "All right, here's an example. You know I'm married right? Well, if I am happily married now with a child and a family, that means that you exist. If someone went back in time and changed all that, like say killed or stole Monica away from me, you would never be born, but you would still be in some type of history." he said. "Ok, I kinda see where you're going with this. You're saying that even though I would never be born, I still existed at some time and point, so really, I always have existed. But what does that have to do with Ashley?" he asked. Tails just walked to a computer screen and typed in a few things. A picture popped up showing an orange vixen with brown silky hair and velvet eyes. She seemed very mature and seductive. A name came up above the vixen's head. "Vixette Berreta, why does she look so much alike to Ashley?" Trey asked.

"Because, I am her daughter." someone said behind them. They all turned around to see Ashley standing there behind them. "I thought you said that your parents just moved to Knothole?" Trey asked. "Well, I lied. My parents live in another time zone. Her last order was to kill Tails, but when I arrived here, I was lost. Dr. Ivo Robotnik found me and helped me on my feet. He said he would bring back my mother and bring her to this time zone. None of this would have happened, if someone hadn't messed up the time and I was sent to this time period." Ashley explained. Trey couldn't believe his ears. "Wait, you mean… you work for Dr. Ivo Robotnik?" he asked. She smirked, but not in the way he had loved so long ago, it was in a devilish evil way. "Correct lover, and now you will join your friend Kevin." Ashley said. She pointed a gun to Trey's temple, "Go into the Roboticizer. Now!" Ashley ordered. Trey bared his teeth, "I won't go." he replied.

Just as Ashley was about to say something, something hit her upside the head and she fell cold. Carmen stood above her with the hilt of her sword at the spot where Ashley's head was. 'I can't believe I just did that.' she thought. Trey was about to pick up Ashley's body, when a Shadow bot began to fire at all five of the furs and they had to take cover. By the time the Shadow bot stopped firing, it had already picked up Ashley and left towards the throne room of the base. 'I will find you Dr. Robotnik and I will make you pay for what you did to Ashley.' Trey thought angrily.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
